Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
The Thieves Guild is one of several joinable factions that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Stationed in The Ratway beneath the city of Riften, members of the Thieves Guild are renowned for causing trouble in the city. Members of the guild specialize in stealing objects of varying value or loaning septims. Most citizens view them unfavorably; Mjoll the Lioness has made it her duty to maintain order in Riften and pledges to dismantle the guild. Maven Black-Briar, the affluent owner of the popular Black-Briar Meadery, consorts with the guild in exchange for their aid. History Little is known about when the Thieves Guild was founded, but it is rumored to have been around as long as Riften has. As the Fourth Era continued, the Thieves Guild slipped further and further into obscurity and the members and regular clients began to leave (with the exception of Maven Black-Briar). Joining To join the Thieves Guild you have to do it yourself! Quests Main quests #A Chance Arrangement #Taking Care of Business #Loud and Clear #Dampened Spirits #Scoundrel's Folly #Speaking With Silence #Hard Answers #The Pursuit #Trinity Restored #Blindsighted #Darkness Returns #Under New Management Small jobs Delvin and Vex offer an unlimited number of radiant quests known as "jobs." The target item(s) and location are generated randomly. Jobs can be accepted and quit at will and it is possible (and efficient) to run a job for Delvin and one for Vex simultaneously. The reward for each mission is between 100 and 500 . After performing five small jobs in Whiterun, Markarth, Windhelm, and Solitude, a special job will be unlocked for each. Killing those crucial to the job results in a failure, and no payment is given. , member of the Thieves Guild and Master Sneak trainer]] Delvin Mallory's jobs * The Bedlam Job - Steal enough items or gold to reach a given value within the assigned Hold. Stolen items can be kept, (can be time consuming) scrolls or potions are easy at night. **A very effective method is stealing an expensive item, going to a secluded location, then dropping it and picking it up a few times. Each time the item is picked up it counts as theft. **Items with red names are stolen items. These can only be sold to a Thieves' Guild Fence. **An easy yet slightly rare method of reaching the required goal is to accept a 'Sweep Job' from Vex at the same time, and hope that the two in the same city. When the Sweep job is completed, the Bedlam job will be also. *The Fishing Job - Pickpocket an item from a given character. **Can be difficult, but the quest item has usually a higher success percentage for pickpocketing than its usual kind, hence it is great training for this skill. **Save before pickpocketing the item to prevent getting caught and paying bounty. *The Numbers Job - Modify the ledger book at a given business. This is the easiest of Delvin's three jobs to complete. Near the ledger book is the business safe box which contains over 250 coins. , member of the Thieves Guild and master Lockpicking Trainer]] Vex's jobs *The Burglary Job - Steal an item from a house. **Can be done during the day or night easily, as the owner either sleeps or is at work **The best time to do this sort of job is around 7:30 PM, as there is no one at home or on the street * The Heist Job - Steal an item from a business. **If tried during the day the shop owner will most likely follow the player around. * The Shill Job - Plant a stolen item in an NPC's home. ** Similar to Burglary. May be easier since the only "illegal" part of it is trespassing, and getting caught by the guards any time during it doesn't cause it to be failed. * The Sweep Job - Steal three items from a house. City Influence Quests After completing five Small Jobs in a city, Delvin Mallory will offer a special job to restore Thieves Guild influence in that city. These quests can be taken in any order. The city influence quests are necessary in order to complete Under New Management and assume the title of Guildmaster. Becoming Guildmaster allows access to the Guild Master's Tribute Chest. Each city influence quest that is completed will add a merchant stall to The Ragged Flagon. In addition, the gold available to fences throughout Skyrim gradually increases as these quests are completed, up to a maximum of 4000. The third and fourth city influence quests will each add a new recruit to the Guild as well: first Garthar, and then Ravyn Imyan. Merchants Expelled From The Thieves Guild If the Dragonborn kills any member of the theives guild, they will be expelled. The fine for returning is 1000 septims, and must be payed to Vex. Unlike in Oblivion, stealing from the Guild is not considered a crime, nor is pickpocketing an item. Tips Players seeking to complete these city quests as fast as possible should quick save before getting a new job and then ask for Numbers Jobs from Delvin and Heist or Burglary Jobs from Vex. If it is in a city whose influence quest has already been completed, quick load and try again. Another way is to quit the job Delvin and/or Vex assigned, then ask for the job again. There are no negative repercussions for quitting jobs, excluding the multiple failed missions in the quest log and the short disapproving dialogue after each quit job. Larceny Targets Various unique items can be stolen during the Thieves Guild quests and sold to Delvin. As each is collected and sold to Delvin, they will be displayed on the shelves behind Mercer's Desk. By following the questline, the items appear in the following order: *Queen Bee Statue in Goldenglow Estate *Honningbrew Decanter in Honningbrew Meadery *East Empire Shipping Map in East Empire Company Warehouse *Model Ship in Snow Veil Sanctum *Dwemer Puzzle Cube in Calcelmo's Laboratory in the Dwemer Museum in Markarth *Bust of the Gray Fox in Riftweald Manor in Riften *Left Eye of the Falmer in Irkngthand As each of the jobs that Vex and Delvin gives are finished, trophies begin to fill the shelves too: *Jeweled Candlestick appears after 5 jobs are completed. *Ornate Drinking Horn appears after 15 jobs are completed. *Golden Ship Model appears after 25 jobs are completed. *Golden Urn appears after 35 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Goblet appears after 45 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Flagon appears after 55 jobs are completed. *Jeweled Pitcher appears after 75 jobs are completed. After completing 125 jobs, a safe is added next to the shelves which contains random loot and potions that improves the Dragonborn's stealth skills. The Crown of Barenziah is placed on the bust in the center of the shelves upon completion of the mission No Stone Unturned. Members Thieves *Mercer Frey - Guild Master *Brynjolf - Second-in-Command *Delvin Mallory - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs and Special Jobs, Master Sneak Trainer *Vex - Senior Member, Gives the player Small Jobs, Master Lockpicking Trainer *Tonilia - Senior Member, Fence *Sapphire - Appears around the Bee and Barb before Speaking With Silence, wanders the Cistern after. *Cynric Endell *Niruin - Master Archery Trainer *Rune *Thrynn *Vipir the Fleet - Master Pickpocket Trainer *Garthar - joins after completing three Special Jobs for Delvin Malory *Ravyn Imyan - joins after completing four Special Jobs for Delvin Malory *Etienne Rarnis - Only if completed the Diplomatic Immunity quest under certain circumstances *Molgrom Twice-Killed- Located in the Riften Jail. Associates *Vekel the Man - Runs The Ragged Flagon *Dirge - The Ragged Flaggon's bouncer, the brother of Maul. *Syndus - Arrows and weapons merchant *Herlium Lothaire - Alchemy merchant *Arnskar Ember-Master - Blacksmith *Vanryth Gatharian - Armor and weapons merchant Trainers *Delvin Mallory: Master Sneak trainer *Niruin: Master Archery trainer *Vex: Master Lockpicking trainer *Vipir the Fleet: Master Pickpocket trainer Fences Fences buy stolen goods. There are a total of nine different fences throughout Skyrim, including each Khajiit caravan: Armor sets on a male character]]When completing quests in the Thieves guild questline, the player can obtain four different armor sets. *Thieves Guild Armor (Obtained after Taking Care of Business) *Nightingale Armor (Obtained during Trinity Restored) *Guild Master's Armor Set (Obtained after Under New Management) *Linwe's Armor Set (Obtained during Summerset Shadows) *A full set of Thieves Guild Armor can be found in the training room in the Cistern. It respawns over a period of time. Reparations Thieves caught attacking other guild members or one of their associates are removed from the guild and none of the members speak to them. To rejoin the guild, speak to Vex, for a fee of 1,000 , the guild can be rejoined. Being caught pickpocketing other guild members will not result in being removed from the guild. Trivia *Unlike the Dark Brotherhood, there is no quest to destroy the Thieves Guild. *Occasionally a random event occurs where an unnamed Thief will attempt lockpick a door in any city. Guards will attack the thief until he's either dead or he escapes. The thief will never attack the player, but he can be killed without any repercussions. **Normally this random thief has: ***Gold (random amount) ***Random houseware (candlesticks, platters, plates, etc.) ***Gems (random assortment) *In the small training room in the Cistern, there are chests for each level of difficulty. These chests contain leveled loot, and will respawn after a few in-game days, providing the player with a good source of money and training. *A book written by Delvin Mallory can be found in the Flagon, called Shadowmarks. Shadowmarks are carvings into buildings near their main doorways, and are very handy in pointing out locations around cities that have good loot. *If married to a merchant, such as Ysolda, the Dragonborn may get a job to place stolen goods in their house which may be the player's house if they chose to stay in their spouse's house instead of one of their own. *Unlike the other factions, namely The Companions and the College of Winterhold, none of the Thieves Guild members can be married. This is also true with the Dark Brotherhood. *Unlike in Oblivion, the Thieves Guild of Skyrim seems to be indifferent to the poor, who no longer serve as their eyes in the world. *The Thieves Guild quests contain three of the best in-game weapons. All are leveled, but at Level 46+, the Nightingale Blade and Nightingale Bow are superior to their Daedric counterparts when factoring in enchantments, while Chillrend, which can be stolen from Mercer Frey's house, is simply outright stronger. *Most people refer to the Thieves Guild simply as "The Guild" Bugs * Any guild members in the Lockpick training room will say to the Dragonborn, "You're really not supposed to be here," after a failed attempt. There is no known cause. * Sometimes, if an unmarked quest is completed to rebuild the Guild before completing the main questline, the Guild Masters chest may not spawn random gems and gold. * After the quest Trinity Restored is started and the Dragonborn does not follow Brynolf and Karliah, straight away, they will go to the Nightingale hall by themselves and then go back to Riften. Brynolf can be found walking around the Ragged Flaggen Cistern and if spoken to, says either "I think we can trust Karliah, lets see what she's on about" or "I'm just as baffled as you lad". This makes the main quest line impossible to continue and can only be fixed by loading an old save. * All of the quests to return the larceny targets will immediately be resolved upon obtaining the Eyes of the Falmer (if not already turned in), causing them to become normal objects, not quest objects, but Delvin will not offer to purchase any of them. (Perhaps a new glitch in v1.5) * Even after completing the entire TG Questline (unlocking all cities, caravan, and becoming GM) it is possible that the fences in the other four cities will refuse to open dialogue with your character and that the fencing booths set up inside the Ragged Flaggon will refuse to purchase stolen items. This has been brought to Bethesda's attention but as of update v1.5 there is no known resolution. * The jeweled pitcher may not show up on the shelf after doing 75 jobs for Delvin and Vex. ( Possible fix is to do 125, which also earns the Dragonborn a safe.) * Upon becoming Guildmaster, a number of members of the guild will still talk to the Dragonborn as if he/she is just another member or are trying to join the guild. For example, Dirge still threatens the Dragonborn and Vekel the Man still is dismissive towards the Dragonborn. * Getting a small job from Vex or Delvin and you quickly speak to someone else you will not activate the quest. To fix this simply accept the job again. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} |trophy = }} References ru:Гильдия Воров (Skyrim) it:Gilda dei Ladri (Skyrim) Category:Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions